unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Atoq Navarro
Atoq Navarro is the main antagonist of Drake's Fortune, with appearances as a multiplayer skin in Among Thieves, Drake's Deception, and A Thief's End. He was a Peruvian Mestizos archaeologist that also led a team of highly trained South American mercenaries hired by Gabriel Roman. He was voiced and motion captured by Robin Atkin Downes. History Navarro was found in a slum by Roman, who took care of him and raised him. He served as Roman's second-in-command throughout the events of Drake's Fortune. Both wanted to have the El Dorado statue, however, Roman only wanted the gold to compensate for money that Victor Sullivan owed him, while Navarro secretly wanted the treasure for his own agenda. ''Drake's Fortune'' Navarro and Roman were first encountered in the Amazon by Nathan Drake in "A Surprising Find", after he swam back to shore after exploring a German U-boat that was stuck in the river. Roman and Navarro were accompanied by mercenaries and were holding Sullivan at gunpoint. Navarro confiscated Nate's weapon, as well as the Kreigsmarine map he found. While holding his AK-47 at him, Navarro questioned the map's relation to El Dorado, to which Sully explained that the German were also after the treasure. Roman, unhappy with the both of them for not receiving his money from Sully, was not hesitant at all fire his .38 revolver at Sully, seemingly killing him. Due to Nate activating a torpedo inside the U-boat, the vessel exploded and knocked down all the surrounding men, including Roman and Navarro. This gave Nate the chance to escape from his capture, at the risk of leaving Sully behind. Later on in "Going Underground", as Nate was exploring the underground catacombs, he overheard a conflicting conversation between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy Raja, in which Eddy and his crew was being dismissed by Roman for not fulfilling his duties to capture Nate and keep the island secure, despite Eddy's claims that something was killing all of his men. The second Eddy got furious and drew his gun, Navarro aimed his gun at Raja, forcing him to take no further action. After Eddy left, Roman turned to Navarro and asked if he was worth what he was paying him. Navarro assured him that the statue was worth more than he could possibly imagine. Atoq Navarro is seen in bunker when the Descendants are first encountered, through a window talking to Gabriel Roman holding the captive Elena Fisher. Roman thanks Nate for leading him to the El Dorado, Navarro taunts Nate and they leave. Nate is then attacked by Navarro's mercenaries. However, they are seen fighting the Descendants as well. Nate then leaves the bunker. Roman and Navarro eventually locate El Dorado. Nate and Sully attempt to sneak up on them, but are spotted by two mercenaries and ordered to drop their weapons. Roman walks around the statue, admiring the craftsmanship. Navarro, knowing the effects of the treasure, tells Roman that "The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside" and that he should open it. Roman opens it, only to find a rotting corpse. Spores emerge from it, which Roman accidentally inhales, causing him to transform into a descendant. Navarro then shoots Roman in the head. Shortly after, a helicopter arrives and El Dorado gets tied to it. Before leaving in the helicopter, Navarro reveals he has been planning all along to sell off the statue as a weapon to the highest bidder. However, Descendants arrive and begin attacking the mercenaries. Navarro flies off in the helicopter, but Nate manages to jump onto the statue. Navarro attempts to have Nate shot off the statue, but Elena interferes, causing the helicopter to crash on Navarro's cargo ship. Navarro then begins fighting with Nate with his SAS-12. After knocking Navarro unconscious, Nate pulls a dazed Elena from the helicopter. As Navarro regains consciousness, Nate sees the rope tying El Dorado to the helicopter around Navarro's foot. He pushes the helicopter into the ocean, dragging El Dorado and Navarro down with it. Screaming and being dragged off the boat, Navarro sinks with the treasure and drowns. What happened to his body remains unknown. Multiplayer Though Atoq Navarro does not appear in Uncharted 2, his name is seen once in Nathan Drake's journal scratched out due to his drowning. However he does appears in the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack, with all new quotes. A few of his mercenaries also appear in multiplayer too, going by the names of Javier, Dutch, Blaine and Dillon. Atoq Navarro returns in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer. He is only available if you purchase the classic skin pack #1 . His voice actor Robin Atkin Downes has also returned. Atoq Navarro returns in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. He is on the villains side and can be unlocked by buying a Vanity Chest. His voice actor Robin Atkin Downes has also returned. Behind the scenes Though never made into a real chapter, "Chapter 3 and a half" was based on Navarro's major part of being a villain. Nate and Elena sneak into an airstrip to get back Sully's plane, but the area is littered with Navarro's mercenaries. Nate follows a mountain path down to a hangar, and once reaching it he has to fight a group of mercenaries. Nate finds a gun and blows up barrels in order to kill them. Afterwards, Elena and Nate were fighting their way through the hangar to escape, once getting Sully's plane. Eventually, Navarro appears in an armored truck and begins firing at both of them with a chaingun. Nate figures out that the only way to defeat Navarro is to detonate explosive barrels, causing a telephone pole to topple onto his truck. Elena and Nate then jump in the plane and fly away. Category:Characters in Drake's Fortune Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Skins in A Thief's End